Blog użytkownika:Roxy 55/moje wszystkie wpisy pierwszej serii
Wtorek godz.13.15 w rezydenci Agrestów . Jest piękny słoneczny dzień . Właśnie usiłuje czytać książkę ale rozprasza mnie myśl że moja biedronsia to Marinette .Oczywiście ona nie wie o tym ze ja wiem o jej sekrecie bo sam dowiedzialem sie o tym zupełnie przez przypadek (jak to wyjaśnie w innym rozdziale ) Do rzeczy moje marzenia przerwał mi dzwonek do dżwi , tym razem (chyba pierwszy raz w życiu) otworzyl mój ...Tata, wiem sam w to nie wierze ale jeszcze lepsze to jest to że w dżwiach zobaczyłem nie kogo innego jak Burmistrz Bourgeois wraz z córeczką . Miałem ochotę zapaść sie pod ziemię kiedy tylko usłyszałem jej piskliwy głosik który podlizywał się mojemu ojcu .Szybko zamknąłem sie w łazieńce i jako Czarny Kot uciekłem z domu . Skakałem po dachach z nadzieją że zobacze moja biedrokę , niebyło jej więc postanowiłem odwiedzić ją w domu . Zanim jednak zapukałem ,(oczywisciie w okno jak na gentelmena przystało XD ) zauważyłem a raczej podsłuchałem jak mówi coś do swojej kwami w stylu ,,chyba dam szansę kotu ... Adrien nie zwraca na mnie uwagi a kot wręcz przeciwnie wiele raz mnie już uratowal wiec dam mu szansę . Zdziwiłem sie nigdy nawet nie pomyślałbym że Marinette jest we mnie zakochana a raczej była 'teraz kocha kota . Po przemyśleniach życiowych zapukałem w okno , postanowiłem ze zrobie jej psikusa ... co to tego pecha to to ze przyszła chloe z tatusiem to moje pierwsze opowiadanie (jesli wogule tym jest ) wiec jesli chcecie sie dowiedziec co kot zrobi marinette to zostawcie chociaz z 3 kometarze prosze !!!!!!! '''Marinette ' ' -Marineett ' '-Tak Tikki ' '-Czy ty wiesz że podsłuchiwał nas Czarny Kot ' 'Zdziwiłam się. Co on odemnie chce ?????(w myślach) ' 'Zrobić Ci niezłego psikusa . powiedziała Tikki ' '''Ale jak ja to powiedziałam czy pomyślałam ,hmm sama niewiem Pomyślałaś ''' '''To ty umiesz czytać w myślach zappytałam Tak ooo To dobrze nareszcie będe wiedziała co myśli o mnie Adrien ...Już prawie zapiszczałam kiedy Tikki powiedziała Wróć ... A tak masz racje, Adrien to przeszłość (naprawdę? nie była bym tego taka pewnaXD ) teraz liczy sie Czarny Kot a wracając co Kot chce mi zrobic ? zapytałam Tikki OOOO jak ci powiem nie bede miała readochy pod sam koniec jego śmiesznego żartu Oczywiscie Tikki zapomniała mi w tedy powiedzieć ze on wie o moich słodkich kropkowych tajemnicach. ''' '''Tym czsem w rezydencjii Agrestów(a reaczej w drodze do niej ) Adrien Agreste hmm musze pomyśleć nad tym kawałem powiedziałem sam do siebie No myśl myśl może wymyślisz coś mądrego tym razem - usłyszałem w głowie irytujący mnie głos Plagga ''' '''Niezdziwiłem się jakoś specjalnie on tylko gada o serze więc...'''''Kiedy dotarłem do domu w moim pokoju ktoś grał na konsolii (jeśli można to tak nazwać w przypadku Chloe ) oczywiscie ten potwór odrazu żucił mi się na szyje zaczał zadawać dziwne pytania i wgl jak sie czuje , miło spędzimy czas bla bla bla a ja jej wogule nie słuchałem,myślalem o Marinette . Jak by ją tu nabrać .Kto jak kto ale ja powinienem ją nabrać w końcu w sobotę jest Prima Aprilis ... UFF skonczyłam na dziś A własnie chować patelnie parosolki i inne śmiertelne bronie bo kogoś uśmierce XD SZANTARZYŚCI !!!!! XD ooo mam pomysł ... na kawał dla biedronsi ale i tak wiem że ona i tak nie będzie sie z tego śmiała (ale ja tak) EEE po co ty tak głuwkujesz skoro możemy isc do jej domu a raczek ty Czary i ją posłuchasz zawsze to wiecej informacjii bo jej bez maski nieznasz jakoś idealnie a to jedna i ta sama osoba więc skoro Biedronka to nudziara a Marinnett ...- powiediał Plagg Niewiadomo -dokończyłem I dlatego pujdziesz do jej domu Wow Plagg to naprawdę dobry pomysł Dlaczego mi pomagasz ? Bo chce zobaczyć jej mine choć wiem że i tak będe w pierścieniu BO nasz gwiazdor nie miał by odwagi by zrobić cos takiego bez maski to i tak bedzie beka Ha Ha Ha bardzo śmieszne ale prawda NIESTETY Wiesz co nawet jako KOt nie mam ... No bo jak by to wygłądało obrońca Paryża łazi za bezbronną nastolatką!!??? NIe taką bezbronną ,pamiętasz akcje z tą zapachową księżniczką taka bohaterska i wgl.ale najlepsze jest to gdyby nie ona to byś spadł z hotelu Grand Pari i wiesz jak by to modnie wygladało na nagrobku - p. plagg Dobra Plagg już wiem to bedzie kawał a zaruwno sprawdzenie czy jej na mnie zależy Rób co chcesz daj mi jeść i idz spać Ranek 6:00 Edytuj Plagg wstawaj czemu przecież jest sobota - p . Plagg Dziś Piątek ,Wtorek ,Środa i Czwartek było wolne niepamiętasz ?? Chore nauczycielki ? Nic ci to nie mówi Nie przez cały czas gadasz o Marinett i Biedronce A właśnie co tego musimy a raczej ty musisz isc do jej kwami i prosic o pomoc w psikusie a po szkole wybierzemysie do Władcy Ciem po co pobrać próbkę głosu do modulatora który kupie wieczorem po sesji OOOO i właśnie by ktoś był zaakumiony w czsie lekcjii NO napewno a co robisz żeby Biedronka nie oczyściła akumy yyyy po chwilii zastanowienia - wcisne jej kit że mam taką maszyne wiesz do akum własnej roboty bym mogł ja oczyszczac bez niej i wgl. ok w szkole na lekcjii wf <<< Idz teraz szybko Plagg perspektywa PlagaEdytuj TYlko wysługiwać a ser to gdzie niby, teraz pytańie która to szafka Głupol z tego Adriena i on jest Czarnym Kotem chociaż jest bardzo yyyy ten no najlepszy kot na świecie ale mógł mi powiedzieć która to szawka !!!!! Haloo jest tu jakieś kwami Biedronki- krzyczałem kiedy tylko weszłem do jakiejś szawki bez skutku Aha przecież to męska szatnia Walnąłem sie po głowie ... O jest nareszcie ostatnia szawka u dziewczyn więc wypada zapukać a nie takie najscie ZApukałem i nic OOO rozumiem przecież ona pewnie pomyślała że to jakiś uczeń . Wleciałem tam i opowiadziałem cała historie i poprosiłem o pomoc zgodziła się ale jak ktoś bedzie potrzebował Biedronki to wraca ... Po lekcjii wróciliśmy do domu i ...Palgg Adrien odrazu zrzucił torbę na podłoge wraz z mną ,usiadł na po turecku i czekał chyba z dobre dwie godziny a od czasu do czasu mówił coś w stylu nie lubie, nie chce, głupie aż po chwili do okna przyfruneła akuma .Zaczałem panikować co jak go openta ? Wątpie by biedra dała sobie radę sama , a on jak gdyby nigdy nic wziął ją do słoika zamkną ,postawił na stole i pochwili usłyszałem zdanie które wręcz nienaawidze ale to moja praca Adrien Plagg wysuwaj pazury ! (muzyka gra tara ra rar ra XD) wziąłem akume wypuściłem ją i pochwili ktoś ją złapał w jojo Papa miły motylku usłyszałem słowa wypowiedziane przez Biedronkę i po chwili przed oczami odleciał mi mały bezbronny motylek Co ty zrobiłaś zapytałem Że co ?! zdziwiona zrobiła wielkie oczy i zaczeła mnie oglądać ze wszystkich stron Ktoś ty ? NO to ja Czarny Kot a kto inny a 2 rzecz wierz ile mnie kosztowało by do mnie ten robal przyleciał Po co Ci akuma ?! I dlaczego mam ci wierzyć niby skąd mam wiedzieć że Władca Ciem nie ukradł Ci miraculum i się pod Ciebie podszywa co !? Ty wpadłas w jakąś paranoje gdybym był władcą ciem już dawno bym wskrzesił swoją zmarłą żone ,ups Biedrona wyciągneła jojo i zaczeła się bronić (nie mam pojęcia przed czym ) i zadawać mi pytania Skąd wiesz że on lub ty chce wskrzesić zone hmm? No bo to długa historiai wgl a co to ma do akumy która mi oczysciłaś tak bez pytania OOhho jeszcze by tego brakowało bym CI sie tłumaczyła i to ma do tego bo Władca Ciem wypuszcza akumy a skąd mam wiedzieć że Władca Ciem ty niechciałeś się przejść i jak wyczujesz negatywne energie to szybko wypusci i BUM walka walka i po walce obietnica zemsty i wgl co - puściły mi nerwy tyle razem przeżyliśmy a ona mi nie wierzy Nie ufasz mi? i to ja i co do tego chciałem ci zrobić kawał bo to był mi potrzebny glos władcy ciem bo chciałem się pod niego podszyć ale Ciebie nie da się oszukać bo o wszystko się wypytujesz i co najważniejsze nie NIE UFASZ MI - smutny i zrospaczony wysnołem kij i uciekłem Marinette Wow zatkało mnie okazało się że Alya to nagrała i inni reporterzy i już nastepnego dnia pojawiło się ogłoszenie były pokazane urywki naszych walk i to jak kot mnie ratuje i wgl a potem komentarze i nasza rozmowa i to jak mu nie ufam i te głupoty bla bla bla (Marinette to są głupaty dla ciebie ?! , wstyd mi przynosisz). uuuuu nie ładnie Tikkki jak już jesz to jedz bo mamy coś do załatwienia Co przeprosisz Czarnego Kota Nie mamy lekcje z 20 minut a co do Kota się zastanowie Po 10 minutach byłyśmy już w szkole i zobaczyłam Alye i Adrien jak oglądali wiadomości ze mna i Czarnym Kotem Adrien był zrospaczony a Alya troche smutna podeszłam do nich Dziewczyno ,widziałaś to - powiedziała mi Alya pokazując mi telefon Wowo czegoś takiego się nie spodziewałam JA też - powiedział Adrien To była moja idolka tak jak CzarnyKot , to była ponoć zgrana ekipa a ta mu nie ufa po tym wszystkim - dokończył Po czym ? - zapytała Alya No po walkach i jak ją ratował i wgl powiedział Adrien A skąd to wiesz ze on ją ratował zapytała Alya No wiesz regularnie oglądam twojego bloga powiedział Adrien No nie już zaraz dzwonek chodzmy na lekcję powiedziałam i już byliśmy w klasie No nie już zaraz dzwonek chodzmy na lekcję powiedziałam i już byliśmy w klasie lekcja mineła szybko ale wraz z dzwonkiem do klasy wpadł zaakumowany gość wszyscy uciekli a ja przemieniłm się i już walczyłam z potworem i po chwili zjawił się Czarny Kot Czarny Kocie branzoletka ,uzyj kotaklimu by wpadł do piwnicy kszyknełam Nie mów mi co mam robić, bo w karzdym momencie mogę ukraść ci miraculum powiedział.Niespodziewałam się takiej odpowiedzi z jego strony zawsze mówił,, Dobrze księżniczko" czy coś a teraz ... Walka mineła dość szybko i kiedy miał już iść zawołałam Co ja Ci zrobiłam , przecież zawsze byliśmy przyjaciółmi a ty teraz takie coś odstawiasz Wystarczy że mi nie ufasz i myślisz że to ja jestem Władcą Ciem- i znikną na podłoge spłyneła mi łza kiedy Biedronko poczekaj uslyszałam głos Aly Może nie, nie odpowiem ci na pytanie tym razem wybacz powiedzialam i po tym uciekłamAdrien Ej książe coś ty taki ostry zapytał plagg Nie zadawaj takich pytań , jesteśmy partnerami po tym wszystkim co dla niej zrobiłem ,ile razy prawie oddałem za nią życie ,ile razy prawiłem komplementy byle by mnie polubiła a teraz nawet mi nie ufa- powiedziałem Ale ja się pytam o ser,a nie o Twoje problemy , czubek tak mocno skrojony powiedział Plagg kręcąc głową i wydając takie dziwny dzwięk nie potrafie go opisać Następnego dnia rano ...Następnego dnia rano Marinette ,Nadal rozmyślam o kocie i to co mi wczoraj powiedział Wiesz Tikki zwykłe przeprosiny nie wystarczą trzeba coś specjalnego bo on mnie nie wysłucha Tak ale to już zalaży od ciebie OO super araz spuźnie sie do szkoły .Idziemy W szkole Ledwo że doszłam do szkoły już ktoś został zakuumowany ,to był mój tata ,Chloe wyśmiała jego tort a tory Dupainów Chengów się nie wyśmiewa i mój tata coś o tym wie ,nie umi przegrywać .Do rzeczy jego strój to taki jak ma piekarz na codzień tylko włosy i maske ma czarne .W oddali zobaczyłam Kota , podeszłam do niego a on nic nie robił tylko piłował pazury Kocie co ty robisz , wiem nie lubisz mnie ale nie czas na kłótnie ,Paryz czeka !!!!!! Uważaj na kolczyki O prosze Cię ty dalej swoje ... Tym razem na prawdę-powiedział i w tedy on mnie odepchną a sam sostał pociągnięty za włosy Miauu*- żucił sie na piekarza i jednym ruchem pokonał go Oczyść akume a ja spadam , nara (stary scenariusz ,zapewne go znacie nie ma co pisac) Nie no znowu ci reporterzy Co z wami nadal pogniewani ? zapytał jeden z dziennikarzy Wiecie co , TAK ale nia na długo - powiedziałam i wróciłam do domu odmieniłam sie ,w samą porę bo przyszła Alya i zaczeła gadać o Biedronce o Czarnym Kocie .Kiedy poszła gadałam chwile z Tikki i poszłam spać. Adrien Właśnie oglądam wiadomści o to ta zdrajczyni czekaj co powie ... że co nie na długo ciekawe może Czarny Kot zapomniał - krzyczałem na cały dom No wiesz może się pogodzą -powiedział mój tata Tata?AH nie zadawaj takich pytań ,mam prośbę ,jadę na kilka dni do Meksyku promować nową kolekcje , A co ja mam z tym wspólego -bałem się odpowiedzi , a co jak powie jedziesz z mną albo nie zamknie mnie w lochu albo każe mi projektować za ten czas ,nienawidziłem tego zawsze wychodziły mi bazgroły ,za szerokie ,za wąskie chore. Masz wolne te kilka dni i spędzisz je W więzieniu - dokończyłem Nie no co ty, tu domu nie musisz ze mną jechać ale zaten czas bedziesz uczył się projektować ubrania , ale najpierw rysować -odpowiedzział i wyszedł Niema nic gorszego nic rysowanie -powiedziałem do Plaga Tak ,chyba że rysujesz Camemberta OK no może i tak ,ser łatwo narysować ale jakieś ciuchy to już totalna porażka PO południe Plagg wysuwaj pazury Wyszedłem z domy przez okno i zaczołem patrolować ulice Paryża ,ogłądałem zachód słońca i poczułem czyjeś kroki za sobą to była biedronkaCzarny Kocie , zanim uciekniesz chciałam Ci powiedzieć że mimiowszystko chcialam Cię przeprosić Za ... Za to że nie mogłam ci uwierzyć Nie mogłaś , no weź mogłaś , ty poprostu Biedronka przerwała mi i Nie miałam nawet tyle odwagi ponieważ obudziła się we mnie ta prawdziwa ja bo ona nawet by nie pomyślała o gadaniu tak swobodnie z takim chłopakiem jak ty , i wiem zawsze byłam wyluzowana i fajnie czułam sie przy tobie ale kiedy zobaczyłam że wypuzczasz akumę coś w środku pchneło mnie by ją oczyścić , nie miałam nawet pojęcia że chciałeś robić mi żart ale to przeze mnie bo nie musiałam obrzucać cię oskarżeniami - powiedziała i zaczeła płakać już miała iść kiedy złapałem ją za reke i przytuliłem ją do siebie , po chwili odsuneliśmy się od siebie ja trzymałem ręke na jej i policzku ocierając łzy kcikiem i zapytałem A jaka jest prawdziwa ty Marinette Kot zadał mi pytanie a ja nie dokońca wiedziałam jak na nie odpowiedzieć YYY mm no wiesz ,zostałam bym dłużej ale czas mi się kończy ,pogadamy innym razem ,znaczy jutro na lodach w parku ,ugh jeśli się zgodzisz ze mną iść -wyszłam na idjotkę ,znowu Haahhaa to zaszło już za daleko na lody ? jesteś smieszna Ze co ,przecież zawsze tego chciałeś , nie raz ty mnie gdzieś zapraszałeś i co I nic chyba mnie z kimś pomyliłaś Z kim ,, - myślałam i myślałam Władca Ciem !!! - wykszyczałam Nie no coty ,on nie zjawia się osobiście ,nigdy bo ma takiie ego i wgl. Jak ja mogłam się nie domyślić ,nie przypominasz Czarnego Kota wogule hahaha bardzo śmieszne , gdybyś ty widziała jak się skompromitwałaś i twój właściwy partner to widzi bo jest w piwnicy związany łańcuchami i zamknięty w szklanej tubie , ma właczony telewizor widzisz to jest kamera -powiedział pokazując na kocie uszy w przebraniu Hhoho nie był bym tego taki pewny - odwruciłam się a tam był ten właściwy Czarny Kot Ale jak to ? zapytał się Kotowtór 2.0 lepszy i silniejszy Nie jesteś za mądy , ja można robić pułapkę i zostawić scyzoryk przywiazany do łańcucha ? zapytał się Czarny Kot Można by mieć radoche z pokonania cię i wpominać to na ślubie z Marinette odpowiedział Kotowtór Że co ? to kim jesteś ' ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania